1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector called a floating connector is known. The floating connector is used in a connector apparatus which comprises a plug (plug connector) and a receptacle (receptacle connector), in which either the plug or the receptacle is configured into the floating connector. In such a floating connector, either a plug connector or a receptacle connector is movably provided on a base in a floating state so as to be able to absorb misalignment between the floating connector and a mating connector to be connected when connecting these two connectors. Since the connector apparatus provided with such a floating connector can absorb misalignment between two connectors to be connected, it is suitably used when connecting two electronic devices housed in casings such as a laptop computer and a removable battery or when connecting a digital camera to a printer or a charging dock, for example.
As conventional floating connectors, those disclosed in the following publications are known:
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-320708;
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-55856; and
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-16633.
As disclosed in the above publications, in these floating connectors, rubber members or arms made of a resin material are used for producing a floating state.
However, such floating connecters using the rubber members or arms have a problem in that a good floating function cannot be maintained and a restoring function to a normal position is becoming decreased since the materials of the rubber member and the arms are likely to be deteriorated due to a long-term use. Further, there is another problem in that it is difficult to precisely control a stroke of the floating action of the connector.
In view of the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floating connector which can maintain a good floating function and a restoring function to a normal position for a long period of time and also can precisely control a stroke of the floating action of the connector.